


Down in the Dungeons on a Saturday Night.

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can be sneaking around when somebody sneaks up on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Dungeons on a Saturday Night.

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Gang bang! Schoolboys.

They had their pockets full of treats and were heading away from the kitchens when they heard heavy footfalls. They froze for a moment, but when Mrs Norris came round the corner, they ran for it. Fred pulled the map out of his sleeve as they pelted along, with Filch yelling after them about manacles and lashes and the old punishments.

"Secret passage coming up left," Fred panted.

"There's a portrait ..." George replied, "snake charmer. Oooh, he's got nice abs!"

"Stop being distracted and jump through!" Fred whispered as he slid the frame to one side.

Inside the dark passageway, they took a moment to recover.

"Not as nice as yours," George said after a moment.

"What?" Fred cast _Lumos_.

"The snake charmer. His chest wasn't as nice as yours."

"Goes without saying." Fred pushed him up off the stone wall.

They followed the twisting tunnel for a few feet in silence. It seemed to be sloping downwards.

"Let's have a look at the map," George demanded.

"Nah. Mine." Fred held it under the wandlight. He snorted.

"What?" George tried to snatch the parchment from his twin. "Where does this come out?"

Fred just laughed and hurried forward.

Eventually they reached a rectangle where the stone seemed more pale. There was a sound of rushing water and a smell of damp.

"You go first," Fred smirked.

"I wasn't born yesterday. What, are we under the lake or something? I go through and drown is that it?"

"I get all the fun, then," Fred muttered. He rubbed his hands together.

George waited as Fred shoved out of the passageway. The wet noise got louder. Then there was a scream and Fred yelled out, "Jackpot!"

George came to a speedy, slippery stop beside his twin. There was a glare of avocado tiling, fugged under steam, soapy smells, condensation. Best of all, there was a wet, naked, screaming Draco Malfoy. They had found the Slytherin shower room.

"Now that's a nice chest," Fred remarked.

It was, too: slim but defined, covered in flushed pale skin, with perky pink nipples and all of it decorated with foam and drips. Pity it was attached to an irate son of the Dark.

"What? How did ...? What the ...? I ... you! Fucking Weasleys!" Malfoy spluttered.

"Not a bad idea," George said.

Fred nodded. "Fucking Weasleys is always a good idea."

"I _always_ enjoy it," George agreed.

Malfoy had stopped tantruming like a princess and stared at them open-mouthed.

"Fu ... fu ... fu ...." he stammered. Then he swallowed. Then he said, "Fair enough."

"A good choice!" Fred whipped off George's school robes and pushed him forwards.

George skidded on the wet floor, forced to grab Malfoy's hip to stop himself from careering into the wall. With a yelp Fred joined him, also naked, and gripping the other hip. The three boys landed heavily on the floor where they engaged in some enthusiastic sucking, licking, stroking and poking.

A gust of cold air rushed over their damp bodies. Breathlessly, they looked over to the doorway.

"Not now, boys!" Malfoy barked out.

There, blocking out the light, stood Crabbe and Goyle. They stood still and stared.

"I don't need any help, thanks." Draco struggled his way round freckled limbs to a sitting position. "Go away." He sighed exasperatedly. "Can you hear me? Vincent? Gregory?"

There was a low moaning from the doorway. "We never get to join in with the fun stuff."

Fred punched Malfoy lightly on the arm. "That doesn't sound fair," he said.

"What?"

George agreed. "I think they should be allowed to play, too."

"What?" Malfoy repeated. He looked from one identical face to the other, incredulously. Then he sighed. "Fair enough."

The door closed, supersized robes hit the tiled floor and the fun continued.


End file.
